When It Rains, It storms
by thejasonresno
Summary: Every rainy day the same thing happens. Quatre mopes. Wufei paces. Heero deathglares. And Trowa eats. Alot. Really. Well this time Duo was going to change this routine. This rainy day will be fun, mark his words! AU! It's DONE!
1. Chapter 1

When it rains, it storms.

by: thejasonresno

The young braided man leaned his chin into his hands and stared disconsolately out the window. It was raining. No check that. It was _pouring_ out. Of all the things that could possibly happen this was the worst, or so he had decided. Not only did the rain eliminate all outdoors play for the day it also seemed to put his friends in the _worst_ of moods.

Quatre would walk around all day sighing. His aquamarine eyes would droop and often they'd find him staring out the window of his bedroom, his hands folded in his lap. Their unibanged friend, Trowa, always ended up on the couch. Eating. And not stopping. It was a wonder he never gained weight. They'd find him at the end of the day half buried under bags of potato chips and in a deep sleep.

It was weird.

WuFei on the other hand just seemed discontent, much like Duo was, and would often end up pacing the house up and down. Often Duo would step in his way to prevent the carpet from molding from his steps, and try to get a conversation out of him. To no avail. He'd mumble a curse word and mention how he'd rather be out riding his bike. The previous Christmas the raven haired man had received a motorcycle, a group gift, from the guys. He rarely parted ways with it.

Heero. And Heero. How can a storm effect the perfect soldier? Not as much as you may think. Instead of receiving glares from Heero...the American would receive _death_glares. Not much of a different, Duo always thought, but enough to make him yelp and flee in the room.

Not _this_ time. Duo refused to allow the storm to put him down.

**DUO MAXWELL**

The perfect soldier. Trained in every facet of battle. A master technician. Ok. So maybe he wasn't Heero, but it would be fun to pretend...right?

Outside of their large living room window the storm raged on. The _ pat pat_ of raindrops on the window was a constant. Underneath those glass panes crawled a mischievous American. His braid was tucked stealthily in front of him, his teeth holding it.

'This oughta be good.' Duo sniggered in his head.

On the couch a unibanged pilot napped contentedly. His emerald eyes were shut tight and his hands were clutching a bag of Cheetos. A small smile played across his face as he dreamed of food. Lovely food. He never saw it coming.

Duo had deftly tied the mans wrists together without alerting him of his presence and had begun to work on 03's feet when he made a small grunt. Duo froze and his eyes turned to slits in concentration. The black war paint Duo had painted underneath his eyes made his face seem paler

Trowa returned to his nap. Duo sighed and returned to his work.

Today would be fun, even if he were the only one enjoying it, Duo had decided.

With his wrists tied together, and a wry grin playing on Maxwells face, he moved down to the ankles.

A look of consternation flitted across his face as he realized the slender ankles of his friend were under not just pillows but half empty bags of pork rinds. Pork rinds.

02 shook his head and got to work. And it was work. Sweat played at the brim of his hairline and his fingers deftly, but slowly, worked across the bags. One by one he managed to remove the layer of garbage covering his quiet friends ankles.

The American withdrew another wrap of tight, strong, string and slowly tied it around and around the tanned ankles of his friend. Duo had to be especially careful here, his friends feet happened to be very ticklish.

That being done he did a backwards, exaggerated, roll and landed in a crouching position. He grinned and quietly ran out of the room, monkey style.

**DUO MAXWELL**

Quatre Raberba Winner, heir to the Winner fortune, stood in silence as he watched his friend tied at the limbs. From the kitchen the blond Arabian managed to survey the whole event. Luckily, Duo was none the wiser.

The aristocrat turned lightly on his heel. _He_ would not be a victim. Not to Duo Maxwell. And, well, the only way to not be a victim was to fight back. He rubbed his slender hands together. Yes, fight back.

**DUO MAXWELL**

'How I love you Cheeto. You really make my day. I dance. I run. I sweat. I play, I play I play. How I love you Cheeto. All day, every day!'

Trowa smiled. He was twelve feet tall and chasing a giant cheeto. The world revolved around him in a twisted cotton candy color. But that didn't matter. What did matter was that the cheeto would soon be his.

He flung his arms open wide and was about to embrace the Cheeto when--

"FIRE FIRE!"

His eyes flew open and shock almost set in. He could hear someone shouting to alert him of a fire and then hear the banging of pans. He swung his legs around to his front and jumped to his...

Face. Bound! His feet were bound!

The clown did an admirable pirouette in attempt to stay his balance but to no avail. With a loud thud the emerald eyed warrior fell to the carpet.

"Maxwell!"

He looked up from the floor just fast enough to see a pair of black socked feet running across the room to a chorus of raucous giggles.

"I was having a beautiful dream!" Trowa lowered his face to the ground and groaned.

**DUO MAXWELL**

Duo ran out of the room and baseball slid into the kitchen laughing. He risked a glance over his shoulder and noted that his friend didn't put up a fight. His life was safe, for now.

With a grin Duo rolled onto his stomach and started tracing the tile floor. In the reflection he could see the window. And in the window he saw droplets of rain cascading down the pane.

He almost immediately sobered up, "Who next?"

FIN for now!

That's chapter one people. This is just going to be a light piece to break up my two really dark fanfics and to let people know that I'm still out here writing! Enjoy it! I know everyone is OOC but..well...I want a fun fic...because..well it was storming when I started it...I hate storms...


	2. Chapter 2

When it rains, it storms.

By: thejasonresno

A/N: Long time no see from this story. I got a few reviews from people who enjoyed it and thought: What the hey, right? Here goes, enjoy.

Duo Maxwell opened and closed the pantry doors quietly, but in a rush. He had to find something to utilize against his enemies and time was running out. Trowa would only stay down for so long until he got out, and when he got out...

The braided pilot shuddered as he opened a drawer and found a roll of duct tape. Perfect. Grabbing it he turned on his heel back towards the living room. _Nobody was going to ruin his fun!_

**DUO MAXWELL**

Five minutes later, sporting a bite mark on his hand, Duo had successfully duct taped the unibanged pilot's mouth. He had also reinforced the ropes. As an act of mercy, or cruel torture, Duo had placed a bag of chips inches away from his friends tied up hands.

"You sit tight, k Barton?"

"Mhmmhmphh!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure you will! I'll free ya later, just relax buddy!"

With that the American tipped Trowa over and the stoic pilot disappeared behind the couch.

"Now...I feel like Chinese! Wufei, you're next."

"Duo! What _are you doing?!"_

Duo froze, his shoulders hunched over in his mock maniacal laugh. "Uh, err."

The braided American slowly turned to face the saboteur of all that was fun in the world.

Quatre.

He knew it.

"Yeah, I don't think so! What did you do to poor ole Trowa?!"

Seeing that his adversary was the "pacifist" of the group Duo tried to regain his composure and pride. "Whatever I want, _mom_!"

He spat the words as if they were an insult that would break Quatre's heart.

"Well if _you _are doing whatever you want. I will too! I'm telling Heero."

"You bastard!"

"Oh you don't like that?"

"You wouldn't...or...or..."

"Or what?"

"Or else you're a snitch! A tattle-tale! A rat!"

Quatre suppressed a smirk.

"Rats like you get shivved in the real world Winner!"

Duo pretended to brandish a knife.

"Well, then I think we'll just have to compromise. Cause what Trowa is going to do to you when you get out is going to make you wish you were shivved!"

Duo frowned ferociously, "You're a dirty fighter, you know that?"

Quatre shrugged casually, "Politics, kid. You learn."

Duo crossed his arms tightly and motioned the blond closer. He leaned forward and began whispering a series of plans.

**DUO MAXWELL**

Wufei sat at his desk, his feet propped up and a magazine in his aristocratic hands, and he boiled. _Stupid rain! Ruins all the fun I ever want to have. I deserve fun! This one time I want to ride my bike and I can't. Sally says it's too dangerous to ride how fast I do in the rain. Stupid woman. She just doesn't understand the bike like I do_.

That may have been a valid point but it was shattered by the amount of times Wufei had in fact eaten dirt on it. It was a humbling experience, almost. It actually just drove him to drive faster and drive harder. So far it had worked. No broken bones, _yet_.

"Wufei! Wufei!"

The Asian mans head snapped up from his magazine and at his closed door. It was Duo. No doubt some stupid prank of his. He turned back to his copy of _American Riders_.

"Wufei!"

He heard the footsteps of his friend running up the stairs and then a loud _thump_ as the American ran into his door.

He had locked it, he always locked it now, witnessing Duo eat door at least once a week was too fun to pass up.

"You locked it again?!"

Wufei barked a short laugh, "Yes, I did."

A _harrumph_ from outside of the door.

"Well you better unlock it!"

"And why would I do that, Maxwell? I happen to enjoy my peace and quiet."

"Yeah I hope you do! Because that is all you're gonna get! Someone stole your bike dude!"

"What?!"

In two strides the Asian man was out of his seat and out of the door. Duo was thrown to the side in the process but that suited him just fine.

On hands and knees he crept into the room, a small bag of tools in his pocket.

**DUO MAXWELL**

Returning inside the house, thoroughly soaked, Wufei shot darts with his eyes at Duo--who was wide eyed and drinking a glass of milk at the kitchen table, with Quatre.

"It wasn't stolen at all!"

Duo shrugged his shoulders and wiped at his milk-stache, "I thought it was Fei! You know what they say, better safe than sorry!"

Quatre nodded enthusiastically, "I thought I saw it too!"

Duo turned quickly to Quatre and gave a not too subtle grin and a nod.

The Asian man turned on his heel muttering something about how _he better be safe, or he'll be sorry_.

The braided pilot finished his glass of milk and turned to the blond youth next to him. "Quatre. Wash this cup. I have work to do not fit for such innocent eyes!"

With a dramatic sigh Duo rolled up the black sleeves on his pajama one-piece and began to slowly walk out of the room. Suddenly a loud crash was heard from above, a loud curse, and Duo scampered off quickly to disappear around the corner of from the sight of his friend.

_Two down. Two to go._

Quatre grinned a Cheshire cat grin and got up from the table. He set the dirty glass next to the sink, almost turned back to wash it, but then soldiered up and walked out of the room towards the garage and Duo's car.

Their 'alliance' was _over_ and things were about to get real interesting.

A/N: That's it for now guys. I hope you are enjoying this goofy story! I'm thinking to finish it all up with one more chapter. Read and review, tell me what you think/want!


	3. Chapter 3

When it rains, it storms.

By: thejasonresno

A/N: Omgawsh it's been about a year since I've updated this story. Or two months...but man it feels longer. Sometimes things just don't feel like they'll ever get finished. but this one will, promise! I beg for forgiveness for leaving you guys for so long. Here's the next chapter.

Wufei pulled himself from the ground with a groan and a crack of his back. Somehow in those few moments he had been gone, his chair had managed to lose all of its screws and stability...thus collapsing when he sat back down.

It was a terrible thing.

It was a Maxwell thing.

But why did Quatre sell the trick as well? As far as he knew, despite being a bit of a pansy, the Winner boy was honest and noble towards all things--even proud women like Duo's girlfriend.

It was obvious they had struck some sort of alliance. How? He wasn't sure. But if those two wanted to play with teams than he knew just the man to seek out.

**DUO MAXWELL**

The braided pilot, ever clever and ever brooding, sat on the hood of his car twirling a screwdriver with his thin and skilled fingers.

His first mission: a success. His second mission: a success. His third mission: to be determined.

His third mission would be quite a step up in difficulty from the first two. After all in order to complete it he would have to betray his very own and apparently loyal teammate: Quatre.

He shuddered thinking of those wide and innocent eyes once the betrayal was realized but he shook his head, braid flapping. He'd rather betray Quatre than be caught by Heero.

Heero.

How the hell was he going to prank the perfect soldier?

The young man set the screwdriver down and pulled his knees to his chin and mentally ran down his list of intel.

19. In a relationship with Relena Peacecraft. _Ooh that could be interesting. But odds are if he even tried to get Relena in on it, Heero would literally kill him._

Not an option.

He continued his list...

**DUO MAXWELL**

Quatre grinned a wide and unnerving grin as he shook hands with a short and wispy figure.

His eyes traveled back to the cardboard box in his hands and the contents therein.

"Hilde, I owe you one."

The spritely woman laughed shortly, "Just get him good alright? I put all sorts of colors in there. Yellow. Pink. Orange. You would not believe how much he hates orange."

Quatre grinned even wider, "And the stencils?"

Despite the rain that was pouring on both of them she nodded and embraced him in a quick hug.

"I'm proud of you, gettin back at my Duo like this!"

Quatre grinned, "I knew I could count on you."

She gave him a playful shove and he winced. She didn't notice. "Trust me I hate his pranks too. But after what you're gonna do...he'll never drive that thing again."

**DUO MAXWELL**

The braided ex pilot reclined on the hood of his car. "I just can't do it. I can't betray such an innocent soul.

**DUO MAXWELL**

"I can't wait to betray him! He'll never see it coming!"

**DUO MAXWELL**

"But I must do it. For the good of all pranksters! I know it's sad but..."

**DUO MAXWELL**

"I mean yeah I'll feel bad about it Hilde, but he'll get over it. I mean after all you even said:

Duo, Quatre: "You gotta do what you gotta do."

**DUO MAXWELL**

"You're being childish Wufei."

_Click, click, click. _The hum of a laptop and typing continued in the background of the sparse and barely lit room.

"Don't you see it Heero? It's gone on far too long. I'm tired of living in constant state of paranoia. We could get him."

"We?"

The Asian man looked down, almost abashed, "Yes. Duo has made an alliance with Quatre. And Trowa is nowhere to be seen. Due to those two, no doubt."

Heero raised his eyebrow and looked over the brim of his computer, "Really? An alliance?"

Wufei nodded shortly, "I know. It's a first."

Heero closed his laptop and set it gently aside. He then lightly got to his feed. He was wearing nothing but boxers and a tanktop.

Wufei winced, "I don't want to know what you were doing."

Heero looked at him blankly and shook his head as if to clear the thought.

"I'm in."

"Really? Just like that?"

Heero grunted an affirmation. "If Duo has stumbled upon alliances than there is no telling what he's capable of. The braided man-child is learning...he is getting stronger.."

Heero's eyes glinted with passion. Wufei cringed.

'This is creepy..' He coughed, "I'm gonna wait in my room, alright? I've got a plan. Just...get dressed."

"Hn."

Wufei slowly backed out of the room and walked down the plush carpet to his own room, two doors down. Once inside he closed and locked himself in.

Crossing the room to his desk he opened up a drawer and withdrew a small handgun. He held it lightly in his hands for a momemnt before loosing the clip and checking its ammunition.

TBC

A/N: I know I said this would be the last chapter...but I've got too much ground to cover. I hope you enjoyed this for what it was: a bridge! This will lead us into the epic and grand finale of "When it rains...it storms"! Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

When it rains, it storms.

By: thejasonresno

A/N:My friends. We have reached the end of the road. This is the final installment of "When it rains, It storms." Enjoy.

Quatre quietly shut the door and sat his box of equipment on the stand next to the coat rack. The Arabian threw off his shoes and half heartedly attempted to ring the rain from his blond locks.

That was when he noticed it. The house. It was quiet. Too quiet.

Instantly he set his walls and crouched into a slightly defensive position. That was when he heard it.

_Crunch._

**DUO MAXWELL**

Wufei set down his pistol and grinned hugely at the "perfect soldier".

"And that's my plan."

There was a beat of tense silence and then Heero sighed.

"Your plan is to shoot Duo?"

Squeaky nod.

"With a real gun?"

_Squeak_.

"And bullets..?"

_Squeak._

Running his hands through his chocolate brown hair, the monotone pilot sighed.

"Let's try something else, alright?"

**DUO MAXWELL**

_Crunch_.

It was now or never. Quatre had to make a move. So slowly he stepped towards the living room, keeping his head low and his hands up, he made decent progress.

Along the way he checked for trip wires and paint buckets but so far he was alright.

_Crunch_

Again. What could it be.

The leather sofa couch was now full in view. There was a deep imprint where Trowa usually slept and snacked. In fact there were a few unopened bags of chips there as well. Odd.

Quatre glanced at the window and confirmed it was still raining. _Why would they be unopened._

Crunch. Again.

This time he could ID the source of the noise...behind the couch.

Quatre paused in his semi crouch and just stared for a few minutes at what could be his doom.

_Screw it._

He lept onto the couch and in a single bounce, he cleared it, and he landed on his feet on the other side.

But he was not prepared for the site he saw.

"Oh my God..."

**DUO MAXWELL**

"That tricksy little blond has been quiet too long...hasn't he precious?"

Duo rubbed his palms together excitedly and rubbed the forehead of his kitten, Precious, with his thumb.

"It's time we show him a lesson about teamwork huh?"

The cat meowed quietly and watched with watery eyes as her owner picked up a paintball gun from the hood of his car.

After checking the C02 the braided pilot added his ammunition sleeve with deft hands. It was 'bout to get dirty.

**DUO MAXWELL**

"Trowa!"

The blond fell to his knees at his friends side and stared down in shock at the scene before him.

And it was a scene.

Since being tied up in Chapter 1 the young Barton had not lay prone and consigned to his fate. No. His chin had made a b-line for the bag of potato chips.

It didn't matter that his hands were tightly bound, his mouth taped over so many times that a good layer of skin would come off with the tape, or that he was full to burst..no. He wanted those damn chips.

And he...got them...er, sort of.

In a valiant attempt to absorb the greasy goodness through his skin, the unibanged pilot had found it best to attack the bag with his forehead and stubbly chin. Of course the bag had exploded, the chips had crunched and ultimately he had done nothing but tease his blasted addiction more...he felt like he had succeeded.

The emerald eyed youth drank in the aroma of the potato chips with all the savory eyed wonder of a dog getting to sit at the dinner table. However tear tracks still clung to his face. He could never have enough of his snacks.

Quatre shook his head and sighed, contemplating whether to even release his friend. After a moment he leaned forward and slowly began the torturous process of freeind his friend of duct tape.

The screams were horrible.

**DUO MAXWELL**

The screams were loud.

In fact they were so loud they had alerted a certain braided man.

Under his breath he muttered the vile word that summed up all of his hearts discontent and his ultimate betrayal, "Quatre."

Duo gripped the paintball gun tightly and then dashed towards the door.

"I'm-a comin' for ya Q-man! Bwuhahfaha!"

**DUO MAXWELL**

"For the last time Chang. We are _not_ shooting anyone."

Heero was getting frustrated at his friends horrible and dreadful prank ideas. In fact he was getting frustrated at all of the time he was wasting when he could be...well he was wasting time and that's all he needed to say.

The proud raven haired man threw himself into his chair, forgetting his temporary fix, and yelped as the furniture caved in on him.

Heero couldn't suppress a raw chuckle, "Now that's a prank."

Wufei swore under his breath, "You can congratulate Maxwell for this one."

Lightbulb.

"Wufei, that's perfect.."

With a wide grin Heero leaned towards his friend and under his breath he muttered, "Can you follow my lead? If you can and will...we can snag The Maxwell."

Wufei nodded slowly and leaned forwards to listen to the plan. He jumped a little when he heard gun shots from downstairs.

"We'll have to hurry."

**DUO MAXWELL**

"So it was yer plan all along huh? Huh??"

Another five shots were fired into the black leather couch.

"You were gonna turn on me? Huh? And FreEeEe Trowa?"

He pointed the gun above his head and fired another shot, laughing like a maniac.

Reaching towards a stereo he giggled to himself, "Come out Q-tip. I hear ya like ter dance!"

On that cheesy note he hit the play button and "Dance Dance" by Fall Out Boy exploded into the soundwaves.

**DUO MAXWELL**

Covering his ears Quatre leaned in close to his friend and only ally, no matter how constipated he was from his snacking.

"He's using phsycological techniques to break us down and to out! You see the military used to blair loud music as part of an effort to persuade robbers into submitting willingly!"

"No. He's just insane, Quatre."

Trowas voice came out calm in the storm of activity.

Quatre winced, his breath didn't exactly smell great. Funyons again. Buhluck.

"We have to get outta here. Maybe we can get Heero down here to help--"

His jaw dropped.

**DUO MAXWELL**

Down the stairs they walked, whether to ultimate victory or doom--who could say?

Wufei followed Heero tightly, ready to dash at any moment, and held his breath.

He still couldn't believe this plan was better than his.

**DUO MAXWELL**

This plan was far superior to anything that Wufei had cooked up. In fact Heero felt he really had outdone himself this time. All he had to do was go to congratulate Maxwell and the impressionable youth would be eating out of his hand. The braided boy would do anything for praise.

**DUO MAXWELL**

"Heero!!" Duo turned momentarily at the stairs and waved with one hand while he haphazardly shot over his shoulder with the other.

"Whatchu doin' down here man?"

The youth turned back towards the other pilots hiding spot and unleashed another burst of bullets. "Now get back there!"

He unleashed another cackle and over his shoulder he yelled, "Heero! It's a war!"

"Oh I know Duo. And you're doing very well."

_Click_. _Pause_. _Head-scratch_.

"I'm doing...well?"

The gunshots ceased and the braided pilot turned around to face his two harshest friends.

"Ya mean it?" His face relaxed from its maniacal grin but suddenly an eyebrow raised sharply in suspicion.

"Wait. Why would Wufei say that? I pranked him. He'd as soon shoot me as say a nice thing!"

Wufei muttered under his breath and then jumped when Duo randomly shot over his shoulder to keep the other pilots wary.

Heero nudged the Chinese man in the ribs. As he grunted he coughed out a, "You did good."

Duo beamed. Heero beamed. Wufei let his eyes flicker over Duos shoulder. Duo saw this and whirled around as Quatre and Trowa erupted from behind the couch.

"TREACHERY!!" The yell came out throaty and high pitch and Duo pulled hard on the trigger of his paintball gun.

_Click. Click._

No ammo.

Before the world went black all Duo saw was a greasy smirk. Trowa was gonna enjoy this.

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

The sun was shining brightly through the open windows of their house. Outside in the neighborhood kids played games of sport, butterflies flew gleefully around, and Duo was very unhappy.

Sitting on a bucket next to his car he looked like a wreck. The young troublemaker sported at least two or three bruises on his cheek and his hair...oh his hair.

His hair had been assaulted. In random locations of his once beautiful hair the other boys had cut chunks of hair. Bald spots were visible in several locations. But that wasn't the worst thing. The worst thing was that his hair matched the color of his car: bright orange.

Duo dipped his sponge in the bucket next to him and rung it out. Before, in vain, applying it to his car he spared a woeful glance at the front windows of the house they shared.

In the window a certain unibanged pilot munched on a bag of chips before waving energetically at his braided friend.

Duo swore under his breath and turned back to his car.

**DUO MAXWELL**

Quatre moved a chess piece and glanced at Trowa while Heero made his move.

"Think we went overboard on him?"

Trowa stopped waving and glanced around the destroyed living room. The couch was overturned and paint splatters covered everything. The television was also broke.

"No, I don't think so."

He paused and glanced back out the window to the brooding youth, "I just hope to God it doesn't rain anytime soon."

End.

A/N: And that's all folks! I know it got a little crazy but...that's just how it works! What'd you like? What did you not like? Want a sequel? I'm thinking of one involving snow..hmm...well read and review!


End file.
